


Red

by stagonfire



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagonfire/pseuds/stagonfire
Summary: Misa is strong, Independent, and sassy. She makes the men around her go crazy and yet, she is not content. What is to be done about this?
Relationships: Original character/Iruka Umino, Original character/Kakashi Hatake
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face in Konoha shows up and meets two ninja. One is a teacher at the academy and the other, the infamous copycat.

Making her way into the village gates, Misa presented her permission slip to both Izumo and Kotetsu. Lady Tsunade had informed both who guarded the gates that there would be a few shinobi who will be staying for a top secret agenda. The details were kept vague however. Not everyone at the village is permitted to know about the recent politics, and for the best.   
"Alright, looks good to me," Kotetsu handed Misa back her passport. "Make sure to initial here," he said, pointing down at a chart of names.   
"Right." Misa picked up the attached pen and wrote down her name next to the other few shinobi who visit as guests. "Alright boys, it's been a pleasure," she hummed and clutched onto her dark colored bag. The woman made her way in through the gates and into the village Hidden in the Leaves. Her eyes wondered around the place in wonderment. _It's certainly a lot more different than the North_ , she thought to herself. _First thing's first.. Do I have enough for a quick meal before paying the Hokage a visit?_ Looking through her coin purse, she counted up to see if she had enough for tonight. Lady Tsunde said she would be taking care of any living expenses during this mission, but other things like food would be her own responsibility. "I have just enough, but it'll clean me right out," she said to herself with a small disappointed expression. 

When Misa _suddenly_ disappeared from her father's residence she was too stubborn to take any money with her. Not having the best relationship with Ryoga and his family, Misa completely cut her ties with them. Ryoga had been looking for his runaway daughter but Misa found ways around that predicament. When she was seventeen years old she came the closest to capture. She had to allegedly change her name in order to lay low. After her eighteenth birthday, Ryoga as his posse couldn't touch her; she was finally a free woman. Well.. Not completely free; shinobi life isn't meant to be free, she just wanted away from her dad.  
  
Finally deciding on a ramen shop called Ichiraku, she took a seat on one of the stools and ordered a bowl. The place was small and cozy. This particular place was quite popular and talked about in many places, but no one else was in the shop this early.

Iruka took a seat a few seats away from her. He had a large, happy breath and his arms crossed on the stand and his body slouched forward. The aroma of the different plates, and the wafting scent of pork belly being sliced to use for ramen topping, it was all sublime. He was tired, too tired and perhaps too lazy to go home and cook a healthy meal for himself. He really came here for the atmosphere, and the place wasn't busy except for a single woman who sat to his far left. She looked utterly new and she definitely wasn't someone he knew or noticed around the village. His dark, brown eyes trailed down to her exposed hip and he blushed furiously, ashamed with himself for looking too long without permission. It wasn't as if he really took his sweet time to observe, but her skin looked indeed like the softest thing. He felt that if he were to touch it, it would be like foam between his fingers. That or either tight with muscles she hid so well. 

As Misa waited patiently for her order to be prepared by Ayame, she noticed the man who sat a few seats from her. Feeling his set of eyes on her all of the sudden, they consumed her. Her thoughts subsided from the smell of food and onto him. While Iruka had inadvertently looked in the other direction after a few good seconds, she turned over to set her grey eyes onto him. He looked like an ordinary shinobi who lives an ordinary life; being _ordinary_ is all she's ever wanted.

Sighing to himself, he straightened in his seat and shook his head at his own silliness. No one could blame him for being a little too excited about a hip. _A nice looking hip_. She must be one of those few people the Hokage has informed them about. Iruka was very aware of th e expected events from facing too many enemies at once, and this woman might very well be an enemy rather than an ally. He didn't say anything however, only cleared his throat and, "Hello! I'll have the regular!"   
  
"Coming right up!" Teuchi nodded at Iruka's request and began preparing the same kind of ramen the ravenette ordered not too long ago. "I see there's no Naruto quite yet."

"You bet." A grinning Iruka cupped the bowl closer to himself and inhaled the appetizing scent of the broth and the fine noodles. Sometimes he couldn't really fault Naruto for loving this meal more than anything.  
"No waaaay. I bet he'll show up at 9 o'clock on the dot," Ayame added. "He's probably looking for a lost coupon again," she mused, taste testing some of the broth. She scooped some of it into two bowls of noodles and added in the requested toppings.  
Teuchi set down the steaming bowls in front of the two guests and wished them to enjoy the meal while Ayame grabbed other toppings to add into the bowls such as mint leaves, lemon, or dill. 

The tanned man looked down at the delicious meal, breaking apart his chopsticks. The meal was a cause for a short distraction from the beauty who sat on his side a seat or two away.

Listening in to the conversation the chefs spoke of earlier, Misa perked up a bit at the familiar name, _Naruto_. After breaking open her chopsticks, she went for the fish cake and gave the Chunnin another glance, "You must be Iruka," she guessed.

_She knows me_ , his brain tried to process the information as fast as he could, because he choked on his food as soon as he did. His hand balled up into a fist and he hit his chest hard. Iruka swallowed the glass of water beside him to stop his coughing fit without scaring the woman away. As he glanced over, "I'm sorry.. I don't think I've seen you around the village before," he indirectly asked, wanting to know more about her. 

The ravenette added a mint leaf and lemon in her ramen. She swirled it in her bowl and tasted the broth before beginning on her noodles. "It was just a guess," she said referring to his name. " _Everyone_ knows about Naruto, and his mentor I would hope. _I do,_ " she said with a small smile. 

"I suppose..." Iruka swallowed thickly as his eyebrows rose high in question. Not at her, but at his own outburst and how it must have looked to others. Perhaps, she was used to men growing restless around her. In his case, she was admired from afar. He would court her in secret, in the safety of his dreams. The usually composed, jovial and amiable man flustered beyond belief over this stranger's words. Iruka wasn't used to the attention of women around the village, not ever. That if he didn't count his fellow colleges in the academy, who sought him for his experience on the field. He didn't seek any woman either, but his heart yearned for someone to shoulder life and grow old with. Nothing was wrong with wanting a partner, a soulmate, and Iruka was willing to wait a lifetime for the right one.   
  
His dark brown eyes softened at her words and he turned his head to slurp more noodles, as if to avoid looking into her eyes that drew him in like a magnet does iron. They caught him and lured him in without his permission. However, as guarded as he was he couldn't hold a grudge against someone who spoke highly of Naruto, his student and basically his son figure, for the boy shone brighter than his blond hair. "Ah. He leaves that impression on everyone he meets. Listen, I'm sorry if I seemed a bit overwhelmed just now. I just wasn't expecting such a pretty woman this early in the morning," he said thinking out loud. Iruka began to panic sooner rather than later at his accidental boldness. 

Misa quirked an eyebrow and smirked small, meeting Teuchi and Ayame's gazes before meeting Iruka's. She crossed one leg over the other and tilted her seat towards Iruka. 

"That is to say, your hips looks really soft. I mean--" Iruka furrowed his eyebrows and his hands danced in gestures as he explained himself. "I wasn't looking at them but if I were they'd be soft." With a long dreaded sigh, he glanced away, ending his nervous tangent. Focusing his eyes ahead, "Forget I said anything; I don't know what's wrong with me." 

The dark haired woman couldn't help herself from a continuous laugh. "Wow that was amazing. Don't take it the wrong way, but you're really funny."

"What?" He asked in a curious manner. He wondered if she thought he was a joke at this point. 

"I'm saying I like you," she said, taking another slurp of her noodles.

Her words came flooding in like a leak. It was small and yet all consuming. He looked away bashfully with a small smile, thinking to himself that she's a lot more easy going then he expected. "Hey you know what? Let me pay for your meal as an apology. I won't take no for an answer." 

Misa smiled small at Iruka. "Well if you insist.. _My hero_ ," she teased slightly, taking up his offer. "The taxes here are a lot higher than what I'm used to. 

"Glad I can help then. Forgive me I don't think I heard you say your name earlier."

Misa finished the rest of her noodles, leaving the broth by itself now. "My name? It's Rikko Himino," she lied. 

"Hey. I didn't know you went out with women after your classes. How sweet." Kakashi, the best of his generation, muttered with a sly undertone behind them. He peaked down under the shops sign. And oh, he did look like a deity – the perfect balance of danger and charm, he was at the same time fascinating and inaccessible, distant because of his demonstrated flawlessness, and possessing such strength of character that he was dismaying and at the same time utterly attractive in an enticing and forbidden way.  
He could never be the same, he thought as the jounin slid right between them, tilting his head to look at the dark haired woman that seemed to steal Iruka from his meal. He could see the reason now. "You don't look familiar."

The mysterious stranger stood tall and most of him was concealed under a mask. The way he spoke to Iruka seemed casual, seeing as how he thought Iruka spent his time dating around when he isn't teaching. Misa didn't seem to deny Kakashi's statement, nor did she react to it. Instead, she was glued onto the person who sat in between her and the man who offered her a free meal. The features that hugged around his cover up was enticing enough to keep her attention. _What is happening?_ It suddenly felt like she wasn't in control anymore, but this time it was okay. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and broke eye contact first. "I sure hope not. If I did it'd be a lot easier to pretend to be somebody else," she half joked, assuming he wouldn't get it. Right now she's Rikko Himino; 23, female, the only child to Ayaka and Sogo Kitazawa, who resided in the Hidden Sand. Misa didn't have to lie but old habits die hard, and she wouldn't let her illegitimacy ruin her chance to be seen as ordinary. Kakashi's arrival didn't feel random and yet the other part of her just couldn't tell. The woman glanced back onto Kakashi. Casually, she straightened up on her seat and kept her leg crossed over the other from earlier. Her hands placed neatly in her lap and her sterling grey eyes blinked once. "What can I do for you?"

Kakashi glanced back at Iruka's flushed face behind him, deadpanning at his expression that screamed all the answers he wanted. It almost made him seem gullible, an easy prey to be specific. However, what man wouldn't let a woman like her prey on them? He didn't mean to be prying- or was he- when he heard their previous words to each other. Kakashi couldn't help but compare them to the Icha Icha Paradise protagonists; mostly Rikko with her forwardness and boldness. _Rikko_. He snickered internally at the given name and smiled at her beneath his mask, his one eye closed in what could be described either as mirth or deceit. _It takes two to play a game,_ he thought while settling his chin on his propped up hand. "Indeed. Carrying different identities will only become so confusing one day." His aloof yet hinting tone danced in the air around them.

Still, Iruka was as clueless as ever, staring between them in an attempt to figure out something, anything. These two took a simple, playful conversation to another level, tailing him behind in the midst of it and leaving him to bite the dust. "Hey Kakashi, stop confusing her and let her eat," he scolded softly as he finished the last of his noodles, as caring as ever. A man like Kakashi could have women on his fingertips left and right. Smooth and charming, while he got so easily embarrassed at the thought of a woman batting her eyelashes his way. 

"I am here on Lady Tsunade's orders. Sorry but I have to borrow Rikko here for a meeting, then you two can have your adorable dates when it's over. As for your question, there are a lot of things you could do for me. I'd rather just not say them out loud. Come on," he gestured with his hand for her to follow him out.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys, thanks for reading my first chapter. If you liked it and want to see more, make sure to favorite it for more updates. Also feel free to drop some comments about what you think about the chapter so far. I'll see you guys next chapter. This work was also published on my quotev profile <https://www.quotev.com/aclashofkings>


	2. Hokage's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa and Kakashi receive orders from Lady Hokage about a secret mission.

Misa looked in between the two men, silently thanking Iruka for coming to her rescue from the silver haired stranger. Not that she couldn't handle herself, the attention just felt good. Before she departed from the Hidden Cloud she was told that Lady Tsunade had an escort waiting for her by the gates. Whoever it was, they never showed up. _Wait._ _Was it him?_ Misa rose an eyebrow at Kakashi and his remark about the Hokage's orders. _"_ It would've been ideal if you just waited by the gates," she said following the silver haired ninja out of the shop.   
Misa lazily stretched her arms up and yawned, a small tear forming as the yawn progressed. "I still need to settle in. The rest of my belongings are probably here by now and I still haven't had the time to at least put my bags down."

A few other men, including Kakashi, couldn't keep to themselves once she has stretched and showcased her her beautiful figure. While some were tailed more toward the moral side of it and scolded themselves silently, Kakashi was on another page. His eye was riveted to the full, round breasts that had clearly been sculpted by God or nature and hidden away from his sight. His mind drifted back to his favorite novel series, Icha Icha Paradise. More specifically to the page where the protagonist started noticing his love interest. If Jiraiya was here, he would know exactly how much it measured.   
The Copycat brushed aside such a thought and took on, a hand waving her words aside. "I was waiting for Misa Aino, but instead it's a _Rikko_ I have to escort," he mocked slightly. He wasn't trying to impress her, because at the end he knew he would. It was just how he was. A charismatic and stunning young man hid behind a mask, also a broken and long surrendered soul. That, he kept marvelously to himself. "I'm sorry about it. I got a little lost on the path of life, then there was this little old lady who needed help crossing the river. I couldn't leave her like that, could I?" His chest shook lightly in order to suppress his own snicker of amusement. Nothing would prepare for the reason he was late anyway, and it wasn't his regular visits to Obito's graves. Their walk to the mansion was comfortable enough, apart from the wondering and cautious stares of the villagers they passed. It was apparent that Misa was a new face around Konoha, a rather pleasant one. "Rikko, huh? what else did you tell him?" 

Suddenly walk felt unfulfilling to her. Misa had her arms crossed and that bubble of happiness was interrupted with Kakashi's last remark. Luckily the two of them were right up by the entrance of Lady's Hokage's office already. "Why does it matter? If you're interested in my personal life, just ask," she said, playing his game of banter. The woman knocked on the door twice, awaiting their turn in. 

When the large looming doors opened, "Sorry Lady Tsunade. I had to wait for Misa here to finish her meal first. She seemed famished." Kakakshi let his excuse lose before his superior could break in her own desk or rage out at him. "She's a guest after all, and I was told not to disappoint."

"You found her. It's all that matters. Izumo reported to me earlier that a foreigner has stepped into the village." Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and folded her fingers beneath her chin, eyeing the woman with a small smirk. "Welcome to Konoha. If you are spent then I'll save the pleasantries for later. Sign these papers and you'll be set to start your work here. I expect your Raikage has informed you about the situation? You may speak. Kakakshi is trustworthy."

"Thank you, it's an honor Lady Hokage," Misa gave a single nod. "Lord Raikage did in fact fill me in. I have two others with me that Lord Raikage trusts with his life. They're still in the process of bringing my belongings so it shouldn't take them long to show up." The woman began signing the few papers before pulling out her own little booklit. It had a picture and basic information about her two partners. "I'm sure you already have this information but in case you don't.. I have it right here."

With a single nod from Tsunade, Kakashi took the booklet with two fingers to read the content on the exposed pages. When he was satisfied with the information he read, he handed it back to Misa and turned to face her. "It's only natural to have escorts, Princess Hijikata. I assume our meetings will be regular, since a leaf shinobi is marrying one of your own clan."

Kakashi blinked suspiciously at the old woman. She wasn't insinuating anything his way was she? His left fist clenched in his pocket and his eye stared outside for a moment. He was silent, contemplating what to say but deciding against it as Tsunade continued.   
"A proposal is in process. Ryoga Hijikata, I heard. Isn't he your father?" The blonde woman asked quietly, her expression neither amused nor serious. Tsunade was not aware of what went on inside the Hijikata clan, but she was referred as the illegitimate princess of the clan by the legitimate themselves. Born out of wedlock or inside it, Misa was still a princess, a valuable woman whatever the angle is.

Misa stood quietly as Tsunade went on with more details. It didn't occur to her just when she stopped listening though. Her mind began to explode with thoughts of how much she hates the mention of her surname. It felt like an all consuming pool of tar pulling her in with each second of struggled thoughts. _This wasn't part of the promise,_ she thought, recollecting memories of her past.  


_**"You didn't have to help us.. But you did." Kane looked at Misa. "... So why did you do it?"**  
**"I don't know," she glanced away and looked off into the distance. The ravenette held her arms together, as if trying to protect her vulnerabilities from coming out. "I guess.."  
"I think you're a good person," he interrupted. "and I'd like to help. No.. I want to help. Let me talk to the Raikage and we'll figure something out."   
"No," she said immediately. "I never asked for this. I never asked for your gratitude or help or whatever else. I don't want anything else to do with this. I want you to leave."**_  


"Yes, Misa responded, referring to Ryoga being her father. "and please... Misa is just fine." It almost seemed laughable that Ryoga is having this set up. Misa knew it wouldn't last long and believed it was the councils bidding. _I almost feel sorry for that woman_ , she thought to herself. _She has no idea what she's getting herself into._

"Misa it is then." Tsunade smiled toward Misa and pushed her chair back to stand up, her hands supporting her against the desk that was still stacked with papers. As much as she tried to ignore it, she knew she has to finish it over the night or else, Shizune would be over her head for the next day. "I wasn't able to meet Lord A because I suspect I have a traitor in my village," Tsunade went on. "My departure would have raised suspicions and left Konoha open for anything. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Kakashi took a deep breath and glanced at Misa. She needed to know anyway. She was part of the alliance. "It's Danzo Shimura. We are under the suspicion that he might be planning something regarding... the Hokage and the position of this village." He chose his words carefully, his tone serious and clear in the quiet office. "Be aware of your surroundings." 

"I want you two to be on a undercover mission. Snuff out anything you can about these terrorists that are raining fire down neighboring villages and report back to me directly."

"Wait.. I was told that Danzo manages the dark organization known as the Foundation. Whatever the circumstance, isn't he technically trying to preserve the Hidden Leaf? Why would they be burning villages? It just doesn't make sense," Misa asked. 

"No, a lot of it doesn't," Kakashi said, agreeing with her. "But that doesn't mean other groups won't take advantage of the situation. Usurping the seat of Hokage is also a little suspicious in its own way too, don't you think?"

"But still" Misa turned over to Kakashi, still confused as ever. 

"Misa," Tsunade called out firmly. She eyed the silver eyed kunoichi. "Whatever it may be it isn't not your job to question orders. Your job is to take them and follow through as any shinobi would. It's not only the Land of Fire that's at stake, especially with the Akatsuki still roaming about. Can I trust you with this covert mission?"

Pressing her lips together, the ravenette looked down at her boots before meeting the blonde's eyes again. She nodded. "Yes My Lady."

"Good. Now while you're here, why don't you show Lady Hiji _Misa_ around, Kakashi? Izumo and Kotetsu have to return to their duties." Tsunade looked away from the two and licked the tip of her finger, separating a few sheets of paper. 

The more perceptive Kakashi on her side read her posture and change of behavior, like the expert he was. Her expression has changed the moment her father was mentioned and the mission itself. "This way, Misa," he said, touching her shoulder lightly as he made his way out. His voice was airy and loaded at the same time. Was it the title? Was it the mention of her father? Anything could've been the trigger. 

**_"I can give you your future back, Misa. All you have to do is say yes," Kane urged.  
"Give me back my future? Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are?" Misa balled her fists up and exhaled out of frusteration. "I am free. No one is holding me down and I can be whatever I want to be.. Who I want to be."  
Kane paused and his voice lowered. He looked away. "It's not freedom if you have to hide who you are."_  
  
**Wrestling with her past thoughts, Misa began to contemplate everything in her life and a white noise began ringing in her ear. _You're a stupid piece of shit_ , she thought referring to herself. _No wonder your daddy didn't want you. He only cares about himself and you're making him look bad with everything that you are. You lie, cheat, deceive, and never stay long enough. You're just like him, and that's why he doesn't love you. You can't appreciate Kane's sacrifice because you're a stupid and don't deserve good things.  
_Misa could feel her heart rate rising. Had Kakashi not touched her shoulder and snapped her out of her own thoughts, she would've sunk lower and lower into the abyss. Turning over towards him, her sterling grey eyes blinked once. Glancing away, "I'm not in the mood anymore," she said referring to the tour Tsunade mentioned. "Just take me home."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The journey will continue. Please feel free to comment and favorite for updates. This story is also published on my Quotev page <https://www.quotev.com/aclashofkings>


	3. Evanescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa meets an old friend.

_I supposed I'll leave you to it then_ , Misa's mind echoed the last of what Kakashi told her after escorting her home. Her eyes traced his silhouette as he completely left her field of vision. The ravenette stood by her door, where the paint was starting to chip away. One minute he's at full banter and the next it seems like he doesn't care anymore. It made her wonder more about him. She wanted to say that Kakashi is the type of person who enjoys the thrill during the moment rather than constantly. _All said and done... it's too early know_ , she thought to herself. With a deep breath, the woman opened up her new living quarters and took a look around. It had an odd murky smell that she wasn't too fond of. Dust must've been collecting here since the last person. She pressed her lips together and wrinkled her nose, walking over to her room. A single bed was in the middle and a window. Dropping her bags down, Misa opened up a window and began cleaning the place. 

About an hour had gone by when Misa was almost done with tidying up the place. It was at that moment where she heard the ringer by the door go off. Releasing a breath, she rubbed her forehead on her arm, going towards the door. 

"Misa chan!! Good to see you've gotten comfortable," grinned a man no older than her. He had dark brown eyes that smiled in unison with his lips. The color of his hair was a deep red and as thick as a lions mane. He stood tall at 6 feet and 7 inches. 

"Hardly," Misa said out of mild disappointment. "If you think that's bad... This place doesn't even have a shower." Her eyes glanced down at his hands, who held a few of her bags. "Oh, those must be mine. Thank you." Opening up the door more, she gestured where he could set those down.

"Geeze this place is a total dump," he said with a tiny smirk. "Don't tell me Lady Hokage likes spending more on her gambling," he snickered. 

"Honestly Hihara, it's a lot better than what it looked like an hour ago. I'm sure it'll be fine after I've settled in a few weeks." Raising an eyebrow, she peered out of the door and into the halls. "Where's Renji?" 

"He was recalled back to the Cloud," he said. 

"Recalled?" 

"Yeah," Hihara pulled out a cigarette and put it in between his lips. "But don't worry I'll haul all this junk in," he joked, trying to light the end. 

Almost immediately, Misa put her hand on the back of Hihara's neck and began pushing him out. "Keep your habits out of my room! I _just_ got that disgusting murky smell out of here!" 

"Alright, alright!! Easy there," he laughed, rushing out of her place. Standing by the door outside, the redhead finally lit the end and inhaled the fumes deeply. 

Before going back inside, Misa looked at his nose and shirt. Raising an eyebrow, "I don't know how I didn't notice before but, there's some blood on your nose and a tiny bit on your shirt. Did you run into someone on your way here?" 

"What?" Immediately, the man began wiping the dried up blood from his nose and grimanced at the two drops of blood on his favorite t-shirt. "Well shit.. And no. I just had a bad nose bleed that's all."

"Are you sure?" 

"C'mon Misa. You really think anyone's got anything on me?" he retorted with a rather high and mighty gaze. 

" _I just kicked you out of my place_ ," she teased back. 

"Whatever," he smiled small, glancing away. "Sorry, I didn't know I was still bleeding. "It's fine now." 

Tossing over a small box of tissues towards his proximity, she began walking back into her room. "Okay tough guy." As Misa unpacked more she gathered all her bath supplies in a basket. It was a little weird how a public bathhouse seemed more foreign to her than bathing under a waterfall. Perhaps it's because others are around. "Can't be helped," she said, shrugging it off. "Hey.. Are you done yet? I'm about ready to head to the bath house," she said, emerging out into the living room area. 

Hihara set down a rather large cardboard box, raising an eyebrow at its weight. "Jesus what's in there?" 

"Don't worry about it," she rolled her eyes rather annoyed. "Is that the last of it?" 

"Yeah," he clasped his hands together, dusting them off. "You haven't changed a bit, Misa," he said with a bit of nostalgia. He didn't mean to be unrefined about saying that either, but genuine in his compliment. 

Misa pressed her lips together and offered him a small smile. "Geez, that kinda hurt. C'mon.. I gotta lock up." 

Resurfacing from underneath a pool of warm water, Misa took a large inhale of air. Rubbing the water that dripped down her face, she also slicked her hair back, squeezing the water out. The woman rested her arms on the side of the bathtub and propped her chin in the middle, carefully watching the hot steam slowly escape out of the open window. The public bath wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. Most of the others are just teens and kids with their parents. With a small sigh, she thought back to Hihara's words. They've known each other since childhood, but she wondered if he really meant what he said about her not changing. The thoughts consumed her like a storm, inherently wanting to brew into a hurricane. At first when the words hit her it felt good. They both had some good times in the past and it will always be part of her, but if she could she wouldn't go back to those moments. "Kane.." She glanced up at the ceiling. "... Why did you have to leave me?"

By the time her bath was over, Misa dressed herself in the changing area. She slipped on white shorts and looked at herself in the mirror before beginning to wrap her chest with a binding gauze. So that it didn't look to bare, Misa put on a sky blue cardigan that had a orangish ribbon to wrap around her torso. The ravenette slipped on her matching arm warmers. She ran her fingers through her hair before pressing a towel onto it.

The neighborhood looked a bit lively tonight. The orange lanterns were at full glow and the scent of cherry blossoms filled the atmosphere. Looking down at a small child who approached her, she smiled small.

The child handed her a single flower. "It's for the Flower Festival!" The young girl smiled and handed her the white lily in all its grace. "Don't tell my mommy. I took it from her cart."   
"It's lovely. I won't tell a soul." Furrowing her eyebrows, the woman felt he heart pound gently. Her overall serious and rigid mask slowly began to fade as she refamiliarized a comfortable childlike innocence. 

"That's funny.. I was sure you were gonna call it in for the night," Kakashi said from behind her. He held the same book from earlier in his left hand and his right rested inside his pocket.

In mild surprise, she glanced back at him. Misa looked down at the ground and placed the flower in her hair. "Is that right?" She walked over to him. "So are you gonna chaperone, or help me?" 

Kakashi locked his eyes onto her for a moment. He was a bit surprised that she didn't indulge or want to engage in other things the festival had to offer. _"_ Time enough for that later. You should take it easy for the night, especially after traveling a long way." 

Misa smirked small and crossed her arms across her chest. When she looked away and her supposed satisfied expression melted into something unsatisfied. "That just goes to show you how well you know me." The woman took it upon herself to walk passed him and gave him one last glance back before going on her way.

The silver haired ninja looked after her, feeling an unfamiliar excitement rising inside of him. He swallowed and the rate of his heartbeat began to tip toe higher. Out of instinct his legs told him to follow her direction, but his mind wrapped stones around them. _No, don't go_ , his thoughts told him. Even so, "I guess I don't," he told her. His voice was a bit louder, wanting her to hear him in between the crowd she weaved from. He wondered if she could tell by the way he voiced himself as to how intrigued he was. It almost felt juvenile to not follow after her but, he knew that if he did he wouldn't recognize himself again. Still, he longed to see her again. 

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I got a bit busy with life. Nevertheless, I plan on finishing this story, so don't worry! Since Misa had a cute moment with Iruka I thought it was fitting for her to have one with Kakashi too. Who do you think she'll end up with? This story is also published on my Quotev page <https://www.quotev.com/aclashofkings>


End file.
